Big Suprises, Changes and Woah!
by jemilover19511
Summary: Rory after season 7 doesn't commit to taking the job on the Obama Camaign, Read to find out more Rating will change as story goes on A Rory and Logan story


Big Surprises, Changes and Woah!

(A/N: This story is based just after Lorelai had dropped Rory at the airport)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls but don't we all wish we did.

Based on the Quote I found:

**Its about taking the risk and praying to god you did the right thing.**

**Rory's Pov**

"Good Luck Gilmore" I hear as I start to walk towards the security gates and turn with tears in my eyes to see Mom with her thumbs up at me and I just give her a big smile and then I see her walk away this is where my real life begins- a small wait after I get through security I hear my flight being called out but can't make a move to get on the plane or get my ticket ripped, So I call Hugo and on the third call he answers...

"Hello this is Hugo Grey"

Hi Hugo its Rory... Rory Gilmore

"Yes, I know its you Rory but shouldn't you be on your plane at the moment?"

Yes I should Mr. Grey but I just can--'t I'm so sorry its all to fresh and too soon I'm not ready for a full time job so soon after-- you know Lo--gan

"Really Rory its Okay, This kind of thing happens quite a lot actually and with your conditions as well from a major break up with Logan and yourself and you might not have given yourself enough time to get over Logan"

Thanks heaps Hugo I really appreciate this.

"That's alright and just to let you know Rory I spoke with Logan last night and he sounded well lets just say not really good I could tell he misses you and if I were you I would give him a call or get back together you to were made for each other"

Thanks Hugo Bye

"Bye Rory"

With that Rory had ended the call to Hugo, Now who to call Mom, Logan... Honor might be my best shot to know where Logan is It takes a few rings to get onto Honor but finally she picks up

"Sorry I couldn't find my phone"

Hey Honor Its Rory Gilmore, I don't know if you've spoken to Logan in the last few days or he's rang you to told you what happened but I really need him back Honor I just turned down pretty much a job I've wanted since I was 16 to be with Logan

"Oh hey Ror, Yea I called him yesterday after I went and saw my parents and Logan hasnt spoken to them since well you know but I can get onto him and tell him what you said but I can't guantee anything he was a wreck the past few days he clearly misses you as well Rory but my little brother as we both know is very well I'm but you stop were meant to be together I'll text you if I get onto him Okay you're at the airport aren't you?"

Thanks Honor and Yep I'm sitting in the airport being all Loner like...

"Okay I'm sure I'll talk to you soon Bye Ror"

Bye Honor

**Logan and Honor's Conversation**

Logan's Pov:

Hey Sis, How you going?

"I'm good Logan, but I'm just going to say it Rory just got off the phone with me and Logan she's not doing real good she's pretty upset and was going on about how she should have said yes and she regrets it and misses you and you of all people should know that girl and her rants. And listen to me now because I'm only going to say this once If you do not take her back there is something seriously wrong with you she is the best girlfriend you ever had not like you called a lot of them your girlfriends but you get what I mean and Logan please I really like her and if you to stay the way you are it will get you depressed as well as her and Rory told me she put her Obama Job and her career on the line for you Logan so please?"

Ok-- Okay Honor I got it I will call her I figured she would come around and I was going to make up with her either way did you really think that I would just walk away from her Rory's been in my life for at least 3 years so I will call I got to Honor I'm nearly at the airport talk to you later Honor...

"Ok I'll talk to you later to, OH I almost forgot Rory's sitting somewhere around there as well and don't do anything stupid remember I'm not coming to bail you out of jail or anything of equal stupidity value get me"

Okay, Call you later Bye

**End of Conversation between Logan and Honor**

Rory's Pov:

Rory feels her phone buzz in her pocket and pulls it out hoping for a message from Logan but its Honor:

Hey Rory,

I just talked to my darling brother

and after a long rant from me he

finally agreed to call you text me

later and tell me it works out

between you guys?? BTW: Logan

just said Frank said he was pulling

up to the airport so you should see

him soon...

Love ya, Honor

Suddenly just after reading Honor's message, Rory's phone flashes "My Beautiful Boy" Rory had forgotten she saved him as that. She picked up trying to sound happy but was crying on the inside

**The Phone Call:**

Hey Logan I miss you so much where are you? Honor said you were almost at the airport a couple minutes ago....

"Ror... I've just walked in the doors chill I'm guessing you're at the Coffee Shop"

Yep you know me so well...

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes Baby order me a Coffee?"

Ok I need another one anyhow see you soon-ish Bye

"Bye"

**End of Phone Call**

Logan's Pov:

I'm walking towards the Coffee Shop to find Rory and when I see her sitting on one of the couches and I come up behind her and cover her eyes Guess Who?

"AH!! Logan I've told you before you don't surprise me but I missed you"

And with hearing her say it in person I sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her onto my lap I know Rory doesn't like PDA's but I'm sure she'll make an exception in my case and she lent her face down towards mine and kissed me.

Ror... we'll have plenty of time for that later but for now what's tthis about my sister telling me that you were getting upset on the phone to her, I didn't think this is what you wanted that you had a lot of things in your life that were undecided and that being engaged to me would put them on hold for you... and you had a wide open future but didn't think of it with me even though we've been together for so long and we wanted a future together until I proposed then it all went crashing down

"Logan its all true what I said but then I realized once you said Good- Bye that you're the only one I want to be with..."

**This is the end of Chapter 1, Read and Review and tell me if you like it and ****if you want me to continue.**


End file.
